So Far Away
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Flash's reaction to Supergirl staying in the future with Brainiac 5. Supergirl is gone...forever. Or is she? Will she realize that her heart and life belongs with Flash? Note:Probably need to watch the episode of Justice League "Far From Home" before read
1. Gone

How Flash reacts when he finds out that Supergirl stayed in the future because she 'fell in love' with Brainiac 5.

"What?!" Flash said, he didn't mean to shout, but he did have a good reason.

"She stayed in the future because of 'this boy,' that's what she said. And Green Arrow and Green Lantern refuse to tell me his name." Superman said.

"With reason." Green Arrow said in the background, he followed Superman to see Flash's response to Kara staying in the future.

"Oh...well...I'm sure she's...happy there." Flash said, turning and looking out to huge window, out into space.

"Yes, I'm sure she is. Are you alright Flash?" Superman said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, really."

"I know you were one of her friends Wally, but, I think she's a lot happier there."

"I understand that. But she could have said bye." Flash said.

"No, actually she couldn't have, it was either stay there, or come back and stay here, those two boys, they controlled the time machine...and they only brought us in the future because they needed help, and that it was in history that we came, and that she stayed. So she couldn't. I'm sorry." Green Arrow said.

"But, she did send this back with her. I think its for you, see, she sent two, and one of them is for me, and this one doesn't say who its too. Its a video she recorded of herself." Superman said, handing him the small round device.

"Thank you." Flash said, taking it.

"Your not acting like...well, you." Green Arrow said.

"I'm fine guys, really, don't worry." he said, forcing a smile.

"Alright, we're going to go now, bye Wally." Superman said walking out.

He set the small device on his small table, and played it.

"Hi, I hope GL and GA knew who to give this to, because I forgot to label it...anyway, its for Wally. Now, Wally, I'm sorry but I have decided to stay in the future, because I'm in love with...well I would rather not state his name for the risk of my cousin being in the room. But I will miss you deeply Wally, your friendship is very important to me. I will miss you, and again, I'm sorry." Supergirl said.

The device shut off, and Wally couldn't help but want to cry.

He is in love with Kara.

Or was.

Okay, probably more chapters on the way, so please stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading.

:D


	2. Feelings?

Alot of you have taken a liking to this story, when I first started writing it, I didn't even think anyone would read it. Thank you!! Please read and review!

If he wasn't depressed, he was close.

Ever since he heard about Supergirl staying in the future because she "fell in love," with Braniac 5 of all people, Flash tried to convince himself that there were other fish in the sea, but to no avail.

Every morning he would wake up hoping all of this would just be a dream, or a nightmare, that he would find Supergirl waiting in the cafeteria for them to eat together.

But life just wasn't that easy.

He dreaded the morning, because he knew he had a whole day ahead of him.

He rolled out of his bed, wishing he would have told Supergirl how he felt about her, how he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and no one else, before she had left. But before he could start hating himself for not telling her, there was a knock on his door.

He got up and put his costume on with super-speed, then he went and opened the door.

It was Superman.

"Did I wake you...?" he said, glancing at his watch, because for some reason he now had one. "At ten til' eleven?"

"Uh, yeah..." Flash said, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright lights coming from the hallway.

"Well, we just got a report from Kara, it's weak, but it's there."

His eyes were wide open now, and he was totaly awake.

"Wh-what? What did she say?" he said.

"Well, come take a listen yourself." Superman answered, wanting Flash to hear the message himself.

Flash zoomed toward the Moniter room, not wanting, but needing to know what, or how, Supergirl contacted the Watchtower from the future. Was she hurt? Had she finaly relized she belonged here? He had to know. Now.

When he got there, he went up and tried to play the audio tape, but he didn't know how.

"Come on!" he said out of pure frustration.

"Let me." J'onn said from behind him. Flash felt rude for not even noticing that J'onn was even in the room, but he had to know what Supergirl had to say.

J'onn showed Flash the button to push when he wanted to hear the message.

"Thanks..." Flash said.

He pushed the button he was instructed to push. He heard her sweet voice that he had missed so much come in and out of range saying,

"Watchtower, this is Supergirl, I have decided staying here is not the best thing for me...me and...you know, him, had a fight, he found out that I have feel-....never mind that, the point is, I will probably be back there....soon."

Flash's mouth was wide open.

J'onn was staring at him. Flash hoped he wasn't reading his mind.

Flash zoomed away, more excited then he had been in years.

But what did she mean, 'he found out I have feel-'....

Feelings? For....Flash?

If you review more this time I'll update faster AND give you cookies!! Thanks for reading! Please, do review! 


	3. Bound to come home Right?

Thanks for reading and reviewing keep it up please! Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with my other storys. Please review and stay tuned. **Even if the end of this story seems near, you never know what's cooking in my head, and honey, its not the end. Trust me.**

_**Chapter 3 -**_

"Flash, I don't know for the last time. She didn't say in the message, you heard it yourself." Superman said, surprisingly polite for the fifth time Flash had asked when Supergirl was coming back.

"Why are you so worried? I want her to come home too, but I'm not hurrassing anybody..." Superman said after a few moments.

"Me? I'm not worried." Flash lied.

"Uh huh." Superman decided to play along. "Don't you have any other thing to do then stare at the screen?"

"Don't you?" Flash said.

"It's my turn for monitor duty, I _have to._"

"When is it my turn?"

"Look Flash, I know she's your friend, and you want her to come home, but you can't wait around, the time goes a lot faster if you _do something_ _else_ then sulk around."

"Fine, but I'll be back." Flash said, giving in to the Man of Steel.

"Thank you."

Flash zoomed around for about two or three minutes...but it felt like a decade.

"Why can't she just come home?" he told himself in a empty hallway, or what _he_ thought was empty.

"Wow, you really miss her don't you?" a voice said from in the shadows. Flash immediently thought it was Batman, but it wasn't Batman's voice.

He spun around to see who it was.

"Question, do you like stalking people, or does it just_ happen_?" Flash said to the man-without-a-face, a little coldy because of his foul mood.

"Sorry if it may seem that way. But, actually, I was walking, and boom, there you were." Question replied to the slight insult.

Flash personally thought Question was a wack-job, and tried to stay clear, so he tried t end the 'conversation'.

"Thats...great, but I really better go. Bye'!" he said, right before zooming off into his room.

He missed her so much, and she was coming home. But something inside him kept telling him she's not going to. Why? She was bound to come home after sending that message...but why does he feel as if he'll never see her again? Like she'll just vanish and never be seen again?

**Thanks for reading, and please review. **_**YOU ALL GET A COOKIE FOR REVIEWING THE SECOND CHAPTER!!**_

:D


	4. Relax? Yeah right

**Thanks for reviewing! You ALL get cookies!**

Flash woke up from one of his frequent nightmares. One where Supergirl never came back from her trip to the future. He wanted all of this to be over. And soon.

There was a knock at his door. He got up from his bed, not bothering to use his speed, and walked over to the door.

He opened it. "Wow...we should start a morning club or something..." Flash said to The Man of Steel, squinting.

"Yes, it might seem that way. But thats certanly not the reason I came to you." he said, not finished.

"What?! Is it Kara? Is she-" Flash said frantically.

"Calm down, Flash. No, Kara isn't home-"

"Yet.." mumbled Flash.

"but, J'onn contacted her early this morning."

"Seriously? What did she say?" Flash said quickly.

"J'onn told me she said that she was coming home, but had to 'finish some buisness' first. I have no idea what she meant. Do you?" Superman asked.

After Flash got over the happiness of hearing that she actually said she was coming home, he answered the taller man.

"No, I don't. But isn't it great? She's coming home!" he said, only realising that he said it too loud, and way too exitedly _after_ the words came out.

"Yes, yes it is. But don't expect it to be soon, I know Kara, she-" Superman tried to finish.

"Wouldn't leave anywhere without finishing something that she started." Flash finished for him.

Superman paused, thinking about how Flash knew her more then he thought.

"You were really close with Kara, werent you?" Superman said.

Flash nodded, not looking in his eyes. "Yes...and stop talking about her with past tence, she's coming home." he said sternly.

"Alright, I have to go now, but why don't you just relax, okay?" Superman finished, before walking away.

"Relax? How am I supposed to do that?" Flash mumbled to himself. He stepped back into his room and sat on his unmade bed. "How am I supposed to relax when the woman I love is in the future with another man?"

**Sorry it was short (and maybe not as good as it could have been). But at least I updated? Right? Hope so :) Please review! **

**:D Thanks for reading!**


	5. Gone to Try

**Thanks for reading, and THANK YOU for reviewing. Please, do stay tuned. I do NOT own Justice League, or Apple's 'iPhone.'**

**Enjoy!**

Flash was sitting on his bed, right after Superman had told him Kara contacted J'onn and told him that she was coming home, but had to 'finish some buisness' first.

He pondered on what the 'business' could be. She _was_ the kind of person to finish what she started. But what had she started? A relationship with someone in the far future perhaps...? Or maybe she didn't want to leave, but for some reason she was trying to find a reason to?

"Flash? Hey, I've been looking for you. And I was knocking on your door, but you didn't answer, so I just came in."

It was Hawkgirl, standing in front of him. She was like the sister he never had. "Man, are you alright? You look...different." she said.

"Oh, I'm fine. No worries." he said, forcing a smile on his face. It almost hurt, having not smiled in days. "Did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, J'onn was busy so he sent me to get you. I don't know why, so don't ask." she said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to get to that right a way." he said, looking and sounding drowsy.

"You know, if you need sleep, I can tell him to wait. I don't think it was serious, and he's got the patience."

"That'd be kinda nice..." he said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said that would be nice." he said, a bit louder.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Get some sleep, alright?"

"Sure thing." he said to her, putting his thumbs up.

"'Bye Flash." she said, walking out.

"G'bye." he said.

He _did_ need sleep, but was he going to sleep? No, of course not. He was going to sit and wonder what Kara's 'buisness' was. He ran his fingers through his hair, stressing out over this mess.

* * *

Later that day, around 2pm, Batman was walking down the hallway where Flash's room was. Hawkgirl had mentioned his strange activity, and he wanted to know what was so wrong.

He knocked on Flash's door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He walked in and saw that Flash was not there. He saw a paper with Flash's handwriting, it read:

_Hey, who ever reads this, I want you to know that I couldn't stand being there anymore. I left for my own sanity, and will be back at some point. Recently, Supergirl went to the future, probably never to return. I took this kinda hard, since she was my close friend. Then, she contacted us saying she _was_ coming home, but had to 'finish some buisness' first. I was excited, but soon lost that excitement when thinking to hard on the subject. Since the League couldn't do anything, I thought it'd be nice to at least try. No, I don't know how yet, but I will. I just can't stand not knowing anymore. So I have left to find her, follow at will.  
_

Batman looked forward. He wasn't going to try and go to the future? Then Batman thought about Flash, and how much Kara meant to him. "Oh no..."

**Thanks for reading. I know I know, it was short. But hey, was it good? Anywho, please review, 'cause you know (especially if you write on FF.N) that reviews are great! **

**:D**


	6. Main priority : Find Wally

**Thanks for reading and reviewing please stay tuned! Enjoy.**

Batman took Flash's note to the meeting room. He swung open the door and slapped the note on the table, surrounded by the League's founding members.

"We have a problem. A _big_ problem," he said.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman said.

"Flash is gone. He left this note on his bed, it says he left to find Kara since the League couldn't do anything. It says 'follow at will,'" Batman said, sounding ready to go find him, probably the reason he hadn't sat down yet.

"Batman, do you know when he left?" Superman asked.

"No," he shook his head, "Hawkgirl talked to him last."

Hawkgirl looked around, and said, "Why are you looking at me? The only thing I saw was him acting more than a little strange earlier today. He said nothing about leaving. I would have stopped him."

"How is he supposed to travel through time?" Superman asked, thinking of an answer.

"Remember when we revisited our childhood?" Wonder Woman said. (_See Justice League Unlimited episode 'Kid Stuff' for details_)

"Oh no, you don't think..." Superman trailed off.

"Do you know the real closeness of Kara and Wally's relationship?" Question said, having walked in.

Everyone looked at him.

Question sighed, and said, "Apparently not...well, luckily, I do. I saw him just recently, actually. He was zooming around, when he stopped and said, 'Why won't she just come home?' And they ate together everyday, breakfast lunch and dinner. If not all three, they made sure they ate at least once together," Question didn't look as though he was finished, but Superman interrupted him by saying,

"I'm not going to waste my time asking you how in the world you know that, when all our time needs to be spent finding Wally. The most likely person to go to is Morgaine le Fey, the woman who sent us into the future to stop her son, Mordred. Now, we don't have J'onn since he left earlier today on a mission. He won't be back until sometime tomorrow. Our main priority now is Wally. Don't let him do anything he'll regret."

**I know it was short but was it any good? Click the button below to begin the Reviewing Process. :D Thanks.**


	7. Reunion

**Hey thanks for reading and reviewing! Please keep doing so even though it took forever for me to update. Enjoy! Sorry if there's any mistakes. :D**

Wally walked along a street in Central city. A chilling wind hit him and he put his hands in the pockets of his long trench coat. Winter was over, but for some reason Central City was having an extra month of freezing cold weather, and as he shivered, he wondered what was up. He walked into the gates of the Main Park, and started for a bench, which was on the opposite side. He was walking behind a man with a small boy, probably his son. He watched as the boy took his father's hand in his and ran towards the playground happily. Although he didn't feel like himself, he couldn't help but smile a little at the site of the father pushing his son on the swing-set.

He made it to the bench and sat down. He had told the League in the note on his bed that he was going to go and find Kara. And he was, eventually, but he needed to think first. Think first of how he was going to do this, and second if he really should. He knew it would be much easier with the League by his side, but he also knew they wouldn't be willing to go to the lengths he was to find Kara. Superman, maybe, but even he had tough restrictions. Wally just wasn't ready to stop. Not yet. He thought of how if it were anyone else who would have stayed in the future, he would have been sad, had he been close to this person, but he would have gotten over it, sooner or later. He wished for the millionth time he would have been the one who would have been taken with her to the future, instead of Green Arrow and Green Lantern. Maybe he would have been able to stop her and tell her how he truly felt. Would she have stayed? Or rejected him? He could imagine her saying something like "Are you crazy? We're friends, Wally. Nothing more, nothing less."

He leaned his elbows on his knees as another chilling wind hit him.

Would he even have been able to tell her? Or would he have chickened out and said, "I'm happy for you. Have a wonderful time in the future, Kara." Although he wanted to doubt he would have said that, he knew he probably would have. And what was the 'business' she had to take care of? Break up with Braniac 5, perhaps? But then he remembered how Green Arrow had told him that she looked truly in love.

He rested his face in his hands.

He heard laughter, and he looked up. He saw a man and a woman walking by, arms around each other, laughing and talking. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. It reminded Wally of Kara, of course, and how he wished it could be him and Kara walking and laughing. They stopped by a small fountain, opposite of the bench Wally was sitting on, and threw a few coins in. He couldn't help but think of what they were wishing for. Marriage? A family? To live long, happy lives with each other? He felt like crawling into a hole until Kara came back. If she did.

He watched as they walked away, and he wished once again he would have at least dropped a hint of his feeling to Kara. She was smart, she probably would have caught on to it pretty quickly. But no, all he did was act like the boy-who-was-a-friend that Kara was happy to be around. She had said to him once while hugging him for no apparent reason at all, "Thank you Wally." And when he asked why she had thanked him, she had said simply, "For everything."

But what was 'everything'? Meals together? Maybe it was to watching girly movies like The Notebook, or Gone with the Wind with her, while everyone else had either seen them, or didn't want to? Which, sitting beside Kara for two hours or so watching them, he had enjoyed.

He finally stood and put his hands in his pockets. He slowly walked around the park, and after about fifteen minutes, he walked out of the park and onto the busy sidewalk. People brushed by, in a hurry.

He walked all the way to his apartment, sat down at his computer desk, and started searching for villains who have time traveled in the past.

_**_ _ _ _Meanwhile, in the Watchtower..._**_

"It seriously can't be _this_ hard to find one man," Superman said. "Right?"

"Wrong," Batman said negatively. "Wally can travel anywhere he wants to go at any time.. It may take a while, but be patient."

Superman sighed.

They were sitting in the Monitor Room, still working in shifts, but spending a majority of the time searching for Flash. Yeah, people have disappeared before, but in this case it involves a villain, a man who obviously has his mind set on finding a girl who was in the future, and possibly a few stupid mistakes.

Huntress walked in then, and with no greeting, she said, "Hawkgirl took the Javelin to Central City. She says she's checking his apartment again."

"Good. You never know when he'll need something from there," Superman said. There was a long awkward pause, and then Question burst in and said immediately;

"Flash has been spotted, in the Main Park of Central City. GL saw him from above so he contacted us, but someone almost spotted him, so he flew away in an effort to not cause a scene. By the time he came back, Flash was gone. He's searching the surrounding areas, but so far he's reported nothing, but he's going to keep searching in case Flash comes back."

Batman squinted his eyes, and looked back at the screen, obviously thinking, and started to type again. He seemed to be looking at newspaper articles about Flash.

"What are you looking at?" Question asked, walking to the screen, a curious expression seen even through his mask.

Batman sighed and answered, "Recent articles about Flash. Not too recent, because as far as I can see Central City has been relatively crime free. But I did find an article from a college newspaper near Central City. It says that Flash hasn't been making his usually frequent appearances, like paying a visit to his favorite restaurant or coffee shop in the last week."

"What do you think that means?" Superman asked.

"It probably means he's thinking more about Kara then taking the time to grab a meal at his favorite spot in town," Huntress answered.

Quesiton nodded in agreement before turning back to the monitor. "Anything else?"

"No," Batman answered simply.

Superman turned his head to the door, and seemed to listen for something. After a moment he gasped a little and looked at them all.

"Kara's back," he said happily.

_**_ _Meanwhile, in Central City..._**_

Hawkgirl flew down on top of the apartment building Flash lived in. The sun was setting, and it was getting dark fast. She walked to the staircase and started to descend them. She stopped at his floor and opened the door quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself. She peeked in and saw a long vacant hallway, dimly lit my lamps that hung on the wall. She slowly walked in and walked to his door and knocked.

"Who is it?" she heard Wally shout.

"It's Shayera," she answered through the door. She didn't contact the Watchtower just yet, because she wanted some answers first.

She heard him unlock the door, and he opened it.

"Hey," he said, his voice full of guilt and confusion.

"Hi," she said quickly. " 'Gone to find Kara,' huh?"

He lowered his head and said, "I'm working on it."

"Why didn't you ask for our help?"

He didn't answer, but motioned her inside. She walked in and saw that the only light source was from the computer on his desk on the wall oppisite the door. A couch sat in front of a flat screen T.V on the left, a kitchen to the right. She walked in and turned to him as he flipped the light on.

He walked past her, head still lowered, and turned his computer off. He then turned to her.

"Wally, what were you thinking, doing this by yourself? You know we can help you," she said.

"I know you can," he said, "But I need to do this alone. If I asked the League to help, they would have tried to plan the whole thing. Analyze every little detail. I don't want that. I want to find her, see if she's okay, and get everything back to normal."

"Wally, she said she's coming home. So why find her? She's probably on her way. Just wait a little while," Shayera said.

Wally simply stared at the ground, ovbiously not liking her plan. He truned and paced his appartment. Shayera folded her arms, waiting for him to stop.

"Pacing isn't getting you anywhere, you know," she said.

He sighed and stopped. He looked at her and said, "I can't wait."

"Wally, you have to th-"

But she had no time to finish, because when the words escaped her mouth, he was gone.

_**_ _ _Watchtower_..._**_

"She is?" Huntress asked.

"Yeah." Superman nodded. He walked out of the monitor room and went down to the hangar. He greeted Kara with a huge hug, and when he finally released her, she said,

"Nice to see you too." She looked around, as if looking for someone.

"Looking for someone?" he said.

"Um, yeah. I was looking for-"

"Wally?" Question finished for her, having just walked in.

"Yes..." Kara trailed off.

"He's not here, Kara. He left to find you," Superman said.

"What?" she asked, even though he knew she heard him clearly. "Where'd he go to look?"

"We don't know," he admitted. "He left a note on his bed, it said he was gone to try and find you. He also said 'follow at will,' which made no sense, because he didn't make it easy for us at all. Green Lantern was searching for him, because we were worried he would do something stupid, and he saw him, but he ended up loosing him. Shayera is looking to see if he's in his apartment as we speak, but hasn't reported anything."

"Well then I have to go," she said.

Before Superman could answer, he heard Shayera talking in his comm-link.

"Superman? I found Wally. But he ran away."

"Okay, thank you Hawkgirl," he said with his hand on his comm-link.

He turned to say soemthing to Kara, but she was gone. He turned to Question, but he was talking to Huntress.

"Guys? Where did Kara go?" He walked over to them, pulling them out of their conversation.

"I don't know," Question looked around, "Maybe she went to her room."

Superman turned his head and saw a Javelin leaving the Watchtower.

"What is today, hide-and-go-seek day?" Question asked.

_**_ _ The skies of Central City ..._**_

Supergirl flew above the buildings of Central City, staying out of sight. She had left to find Wally, and had landed the Javelin she took in the woods on the outskirts of town. She flew and thought of why Wally had been so intent on finding her. From she'd heard - which wasn't a lot - Wally had missed her enough to go without the League to find her. She had missed him too, of course, but couldn't have left any sooner than she did. If she could have, she definitely would have.

Being pulled from her thoughts, she saw a red blur pass almost directly inder her, and she immediately flew ower to have a look. She saw that it was a junk yard, wth all sorts of trash a litter to accompany to old couches and refridgerators. She landed after making sure no one else was there, and looked around. She waited for another red blur, but came up with nothing. She sighed a loud, frustrate sigh. She had traveled all the way form the future from one man, whom she couldn't find.

She walked slowly a few steps with her head down before deciding that there was no use in being here anymore. She started to fly up when she ehard someone say,

"Kara?"

She turned quickly and saw Wally, suited up in his Flash outfit. He walked closer and pulled off his cowl off and grinned. His face almost hurt as he did so, because he hadn't smiled in so long.

"Wally," she said simply as she hugged him tightly. It hurt him, because she was so strong, but he didn't say a word, he just hugged her back. It felt so nice to have her back. No more wondering if she was coming home, no more hoping against hope she _would_ come home. He just hugged her tightly, the grin never leaving his face.

She pulled back and stared at him.

"Wally, why'd you try and find me? I was in the _future_, you couldn't have possibly found me."

Wally realized how close they were and took a step back. He put his cowl back on, pretending he was afraid someone would see him, but actually just wanted to hide the redness in his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, and finally answered, "Because...you said you we're coming home and then that you had to finish business first." He had to fight back a smile, just because she was standing right in front of him. "After a while when you weren't home yet, I was beginning to think you weren't coming home. But I know you, and you wouldn't lie like that, so I had to try and find you since the League said they couldn't do anything."

"Well, you shouldn't have. I was coming home the whole time. Time travel is tricky business..."

"How _did_ you get home, anyway?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "Braniac 5 had the machine we came in take me back here."

He wanted to say everything he felt, right there in the junk yard, but he didn't know if she still loved Braniac 5 or not. He remembered when she contacted the Wtachtower and said,

_"I have decided staying here is not the best thing for me...me and...you know, him, had a fight, he found out that I have feel-...never mind that, the point is, I will probably be back there...soon."_

Did the fight make her realize she didn't love him? Or was the 'business' apologizing and getting back together, preparing for a long distance relationship? But she had also said he had found out 'she had feel-', he thought maybe she meant him, but he knew better then to get his hopes up. He didn't realize he was staring at her, lost in thought. She chuckled and waved in his face.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

He blinked and and _really_ looked at her. He smiled and looked down. When he looked back at her, he said,

"You look beautiful."

"Oh...uh, thanks..." she trailed off and blushed.

Then, they both saw Superman fly and land next to them. He saw Supergirl blushing, but didn't think twice about it. Then he saw Flash smilng with his head lowered, and said,

"Man, I had thought you'd forgoten how to smile."

Flash shrugged, and Supergirl sighed, obviously tired.

"Can we go back to the Watchtower now? I'm tired. Oh, and starved."

Superman smiled at her, then he flew up a bit, indicating he was going to the Javelin he had taken.

"Meet you there?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered.

And with that Superman flew away. Supergirl yawned and looked at Flash, who hadn't said a word.

"Are you ready? I landed the Javeling in the woods to the South over there, on the outskirts of town, will you run there?"

"Yeah, I'll run."

"Alrighty then, lets go home, shall we?"

**Thanks so much for your reviews. YOU ALL GET DOUBLE FUDGE COOKIES! Unless, of course, you don't want them... :D It was much longer, eh? I tried to make it that way because I felt bad for not updating! :(  
**


	8. Decisions, decisions

**Welcome back to So Far Away. Enjoy :) Kinda random, but I'm getting somewhere...I promise. Kyer, looking forward to your review in this one for sure.**

They had made it to the Watchtower and everyone was celebrating Kara being back, and Flash was always right behind her. He was smiling the whole night, never stopping. At last, once everyone went to bed, him and Kara were alone. Alone in the hallway outside of her bedroom. He took his cowl off and looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"I'd better get showered and go to bed. Long day, you know with the time traveling and all."

"Yeah, that," he said. He was just frozen there, not saying anything, and all his plans on what to do went blank. Stashed in the back of his brain. Gone.

She stared at him, confused at his confused look on his face. "Sleep well Wally."

He nodded. and she shut the door slowly and quietly. She always did that. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Just another beautiful, wonderful thing that Wally loved about her.

He looked down and slapped his forehead. _Stupid! First time you were alone with her and you stood there like you were a statue. And a stupid statue at that! Jeez!_ He went to his room and went to bed. He didn't sleep however. At around midnight, two hours after he had tried to sleep, he heard soft footsteps in the hallway. He got up and opened his door as quietly as he could, and as he suspected, Kara was walking down the hallway. He shook his head a little and stopped staring. But he did notice she turned a corner and was out of his sight. He slipped out of his room, barefoot and in his PJ's, looked around, and then followed her. He knew he was hanging on a thin thread of being heard, with her super hearing, but he kept tip-toeing along the hallway. He peeked around the corner she had turned and saw nothing._ Man, she's fast for someone so small...but then again, she has super speed too... _He saw the door to the newly finished lounge open. He hadn't been in it yet, what with all the drama about Kara being gone. He figured there was no need to be silent anymore, so he just walked normally to the Lounge and walked in. To his surprise, he saw not Kara, but Zatanna staring back at him.

"Hello," he said quickly.

"Hello. How are things this late at night?" she answered.

"Just fine, thanks. I must be going now. Goodbye, Zatanna."

"Bye," she said, waving him off.

He again started walking again, until he heard talking in the lounge. He used super speed to go back and peeked in, leaning in the doorway.

"Talking to yourself, Zatanna?" he asked, suspicious.

"Is it a crime now?"

"Maybe. But as we all know, normally you wouldn't talk to yourself in the middle of the night in case a certain Scarlett Speedster," he used his thumb to point at himself, "like me, would hear you and question you. Much like I am now." He was just saying random things to buy time and look around the room. He knew she wouldn't talk to herself. Even though he didn't know her well, he knew her well enough to know that wasn't like her. Or was it? Because he didn't see anyone in the room. He wondered why she was talking to herself, and why she ignored his last comment. He shook his head and walked out. Kara could be anywhere by now. He first checked the cafeteria, and then her room. Still, he couldn't find her. He checked everywhere. When he checked the one place he didn't think she'd be, he found her.

"Kara, what are you doing in the Monitor Room?"

She looked startled to see him as she whirled around after hearing his voice. She turned back to the screen and typed something in.

"Kara?" he repeated. "What're you doing in the Monitor Room? From what I remember-"

"Its not my shift."

He nodded and stood next to her. He looked at the screen and studied it. And then he remembered and his heart broke. He had seen this before. This was the same thing as when she had contacted the Watchtower when she was in the future. But this time it was the other way around. She was trying to contact the future. Trying to contact Braniac 5.

"Wally," she said, "I miss him."

This time his heart didn't just break. It shattered.

He nodded slowly, as if to say 'I understand.' But he didn't. He didn't understand it.

"I came back because I missed you guys. But now that I'm back I miss them," she said, voice cracking, pointing to the screen.

He still said nothing. When she said, _"You guys"_ seemed to echo in his mind. So she didn't come back for Wally. She came came back for all of them. He looked down. And then looked back up quickly. He knew she expected him to say something, but he just couldn't. She lowered her head and sniffed, ovbiously holding back tears.

Little did she know, so was he.

"Kara..."

She looked up at him, hopeful for something he didn't know of.

"If you want to go back," he said, choking back all the emotions inside of him. He wanted her to be happy, and that was bottom line. He tried to finish his sentence, tell her to go back, for her to be happy again. But he couldn't. She finished for him, though.

"I should, right?"

Now these three words echoed in his mind. Over and over...then it became just two words. _I should...I should...I should..._

A few moments passed and neither of them said a word. Then Kara broke the silence.

"I was talking to her. Zatanna, I mean. I was up, and so was she. We were talking via comm-link, though." Her voice was still lowered from holding back the tears, and she didn't look him in the eye.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Wally, honestly, should I?" she asked helplessly.

"I won't answer that question for you."

"And I'm not asking you to. I'm asking for your _opinion_. I need it now more than ever."

"I think you should do whatever you want to do."

There it was. The sign he was looking for. When he had said the above, she had slowly look back at the screen. She really did want to go back.

"I want..." she muttered. She seemed to gain strength, and said, "I know I love him. I know that for a fact. It was stupid for me to leave just because of one fight. Not because I don't want to be here with my friends and family, because I do, really. But its so hard to be away from him, so I've learned this past day. Its only been a _day_, Wally, and I already miss him. How am I supposed to just leave him like that? After all, he loves me too."

She had sat down in a chair. He had stayed still.

"I bet he does," Wally said quietly. He knew what Braniac was going through. He knew _exactly_ what he was going through. Suffering. Sadness. No sleep. Barely eating. In other words, depression. It was either Braniac or Flash who was going to suffer. And as each second passed and she just stared at the screen, he knew what her choice was. She didn't love Wally.

She loved Braniac 5.


End file.
